


Blood Red Roses

by Stratagem



Series: Levihan Family Fluff [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family angsty fluffiness, Gen, Protective Mama!Hanji, Protective Papa!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Levi and Hanji's daughter is sick but their town has run out of the medicine that she desperately needs. As a winter storm brews, Levi has to make an emergency run to the district that makes the medicine and hope that he makes it back in time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.
> 
> A/N: Remy is 13, Ava is 8. This one is a bit less fluffy than some of my other Levihan fics, but there will still be some fluffiness! It's also multi-chaptered, so wooo!
> 
> I think I posted this here before I took my break from the site and deleted everything, so this is probably a repost. <3

Hanji woke up as the floorboards creaked, signaling that one of the kids had invaded her and Levi's room. Since Remy was thirteen now and would rather die than come into their bedroom, that meant Ava was here. She had probably had a nightmare or something or maybe she was just cold. It was deep winter now, and sometimes the house got chilly no matter how many times they fed the fire during the night.

Levi stirred and put his hand against her back, having obviously heard Ava as well. It wasn't like anything was going to escape him.

"Mom?" came Ava's voice, fainter than usual. She must have stopped at the foot of the bed, which was odd. Normally, she just climbed onto the bed and situated herself in-between them or curled up beside one of them.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you open the window in my room? I can't get it unlocked," she whispered, tugging a little on the blanket. "It's too hot."

No, it wasn't. The air was cool in here, and it would be the same way in Ava's room. Hanji sat up and reached for her glasses even as the covers flew back. Levi was already on the move. She turned up the wick of the bedside lantern to get more light into the room while Levi knelt next to Ava, his wrist pressed against her forehead.

"She's burning up, Hanji," he said, his eyes dark as he looked up at her. He picked up the petite eight-year-old and set her on the bed, brushing her hair back from her face and neck. Hanji could see a gleam of sweat on her pale skin. "Why didn't tell us you didn't feel well?"

"I'm just hot," she said, scooting back away from him, bumping into Hanji's legs before Hanji moved, too, gathering her daughter to her. Levi was right. Holding Ava was like trying to hug a small furnace. Levi reached for her again, and she weakly batted at his hand, her little face grumpy. "I'm okay, Papa. Don't fuss."

"Stop lying."

She flinched but didn't deny it.

"You're definitely sick, kiddo," Hanji said, running her hands up Ava's arms before resting her fingers lightly on her daughter's neck. Her skin was radiating heat. Hanji looked over at Levi as Ava huddled against her, her hand circled around Hanji's arm. "We need something for her fever."

"I know," he said, his voice stony. "Ava, does anything hurt?"

Ava squirmed but finally nodded. "When I breathe, sometimes it hurts a little," she said.

"I'll get the medicine," Levi said, his eyes locked on both of them before he left, heading downstairs to the cabinet where they stored their medical supplies.

"Is he mad at me?" Ava asked, looking at the door like Levi wasn't coming back at all.

Hanji smiled faintly and shook her head. "He's just worried. Come on, let's go back to your room."

"Okay..."

Hanji picked her up, settled her on her hip, and headed back to Ava's room, taking the bedside lamp with her. Levi wasn't the only one who was concerned. It wasn't like Ava had never been sick before, it was just that she seemed so hot. A high fever could be seriously dangerous for a kid, but Ava was tough, in her own way. She just happened to be on the small and skinny side.

Hanji put Ava down on her bed and then climbed over her to sit on the other side against the window, her back against the headboard.

Ava scooted around and rested her head on Hanji's leg. "Are you mad?"

"Nope." She squeezed each one of Ava's fingers in turn. "I just wish you'd told us earlier."

"I didn't feel bad earlier." She closed her eyes for a second. "Just when I woke up."

"Were you tired or anything today?" Hanji asked, both the mother and the scientist in her wanting to know. The more information she had, the quicker she and Levi could help Ava get better. She hadn't seemed any different that day, but maybe Hanji had just missed the signs.

"I don't know. Maybe a bit." She rolled over onto her side and hugged Hanji's knee. "Lacey wasn't feeling well at school today. She went home early, her grandma came and got her."

"She did?" Hanji frowned and gently pulled her fingers through Ava's hair. "Has anyone else at school been sick?"

Ava nodded. "Kae said that Ethan was sick. Her papa is a doctor, and he saw Ethan at the hospital."

So she had probably caught whatever this sickness was from one of the kids at school. It seemed like it was something that was going around her classroom, though hearing that one of the kids was in the hospital didn't sit well with Hanji.

She ran her hand up and down Ava's back, letting her rest. She could hear a faint rasp as her daughter breathed in and out, like each breath was a little harder to take than the last.

Finally Levi appeared at the door with a tray that held a bowl, couple of bottles, and a glass. He walked over to the side of the bed and set everything down on the nightstand. The bowl was full of water and there was a hand towel laying over the rim. He quickly opened one of the bottles and poured the thick brown liquid into the cap.

"Ava, sit up. You have to drink this." To anyone else, it would have been hard to pick up on the tension in his voice, but to Hanji it was loud and clear. On a normal day, Levi was fiercely protective of his family, but really, if one of them was hurt or sick, that need to keep them safe always went into overdrive.

As if eager to make sure he wasn't upset with her, Ava sat up quickly and took the cap from Levi when he handed it to her. Even in the low lamp light, it was easy to see how flushed her face and neck were. She eyed the cap full of medicine for a suspicious moment, her eyes flicking to Levi and Hanji before downing it. Her face crumpled, and she stuck her tongue out. "That's disgusting. My tongue feels all fuzzy now."

"Yeah, but it's good for you. This one, too." He held out the cap from the second bottle. This time the medicine was clear, but it smelled almost metallic.

"Does it taste as bad as the other one?" Ava said, leaning away from it.

Levi took her hand, pushing the cap into her fingers. "Don't make me pour it down your throat. You can have some water after you drink that."

Ava muttered something about them trying to poison her, but she ended up finishing off that capful of medicine as well. She shivered and looked as if she might throw up. Hanji took the glass of water from the tray and handed it to her so she could try to get the taste out of her mouth. The eight-year-old took a few sips and handed it back before curling up into a little ball and yanking one of the pillows over her head.

Levi met Hanji's eyes, and she tried to smile at him, a reassurance that things weren't as bad as he thought. She knew he had seen kids die from sickness often down in the underground, but they had medicine and access to a doctor if they needed one. Plus Ava was normally a healthy, well-fed kid who could bounce back from things like this.

This was different.

Levi sat down on the edge of the bed before he reached over and gently pulled Ava over to him, plucking the pillow away from her face. "Sorry those tasted terrible," he said quietly, running his finger over her cheek, "They'll help you feel better, chatterbox."

She just nodded and leaned into his touch before grabbing his hand and splaying it across her face.

"What're you—"

"Your hand's cold. It's nice."

"One of us could just stick you out the window and dangle you from your ankle," Hanji teased, getting a tiny smile out of Ava, "Then you'd turn into an Ava-cicle."

"That'd be nice," Ava said. She grabbed Levi's other hand and pressed it to her forehead.

He shook his head at her. "I think a wet cloth would work better."

"No, I like this."

Hanji smirked a little as she leaned over both of them to get to the bowl of water, her shoulder bumping against Levi. When she pulled back, she noticed something on Ava's skin, barely showing at the neckline of her nightshirt.

Setting the bowl in her lap, she turned back to Ava and pulled her neckline down a little to reveal a coin-sized red splotch on her collarbone. It looked like a young rosebud, and that chilled Hanji to the core quicker than if she had jumped into the frozen river.

"Levi."

He had noticed what she was looking at, and he had his head bowed, his hair falling into his eyes. He knew what that was. "I'm going to get a doctor." There was steel in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Breathe in…and now out. Again."

Levi leaned against the wall by the door, watching the doctor with razor eyes as he examined Ava. He was taking his time about it when all he needed to do was just give her the damn medicine. It was easy to tell what she had. Anyone could look at that place on her skin and know what was wrong.

Down the hallway, Hanji was in Remy's room, telling him what was going on. He had woken up when Levi had brought the doctor in, probably because Levi had lost the pretense of being quiet when he had seen the mark on Ava's collarbone.

Incarnadine Fever or, as it was more commonly called, Rose Fever. It didn't sound bad, it was an innocuous name, but he had seen kids die from it every year when he had been underground. Only a handful caught it each year and teenagers and adults didn't often contract it, but it was deadly among the children and the elderly who did get it.

In the aboveground districts and villages, there was a certain kind of medicine for it, but if you couldn't afford the medicine or if it wasn't available, there was little chance of making it through the sickness. It started with the fever and the rasping breaths, then there was a cough that would develop. Finally the fever would spike and the kid would—

"What is that?" Levi demanded as the doctor poured something from a flask into a glass and handed it to Ava. She wrapped both hands around it but didn't drink, instead looking at Levi for permission.

The doctor winced. "Just something to help her sleep."

"I don't need help, I'm already sleepy," Ava said. She looked so tired sitting cross-legged among the pillows and blankets, shoulders hunched, face pale except for the blush of her fever. Levi couldn't stand to see her like that, and it hurt worse to see the tiny smile she attempted when she noticed him looking at her.

"Shouldn't you give her something actually useful first?" he snapped. He knew there was a specific medicine that she needed, that's why he had brought the doctor in the first place. He should have just grabbed a Survey Corps medical officer, they would've obeyed him or Hanji, but he didn't think they would have the right drug.

No one in the Corps was the right age to be susceptible to what Ava had. That's why he had gone to the house of the nearest civilian doctor and practically beat the door down until he had come. He wasn't even sure what the man's name was. Lindgren? It didn't matter, anyways, he just needed him for the medicine.

"Ah, we should talk in the hall, I think," the doctor said, "With your wife, perhaps?"

He didn't like the sound of that. And this idiot was going to get a hell of a rude awakening if he thought Hanji would protect him from Levi. It was much more likely she would join in or start something herelf. He glanced over at Ava, and he was surprised to see her already asleep, the glass sitting abandoned on the edge of the nightstand. Walking over, Levi picked up one of the blankets and settled it over her, his hand lingering on her shoulder.

She was going to be all right. He was going to make sure of that.

Shooting the doctor a scowl, he stepped into the hallway. Lindgren followed him, looking increasingly nervous, which put Levi on edge. Down the hallway, Remy's door opened and both Hanji and Remy appeared, two pairs of glasses glinting in the dim hallway lamplight.

Hanji moved toward him, and Remy followed, inviting himself to the meeting. At thirteen, he was already the same height as Levi, and they mirrored the same pose, arms crossed and eyes glaring as they both looked at the doctor.

"It's Incarnadine Fever," Lindgren said, confirming Hanji and Levi's assumption, "Fortunately, it's in the early stages."

"It's very treatable, then," Hanji said, standing next to Levi, her arm brushing against his.

"Yes…" The doctor held his medical bag in front of him. It was a very ineffective shield if that's what he was going for. "It is. But you see, we've had a record number of cases this year, more than ever before, and, well, demand has outstripped our supply of medicine."

It was like being force-fed a hot coal. "The entire district is out?"

"Gares and Tuvelae as well," Lindgren said, his head bowed as he named off the two closest towns, "We sent runners a few days ago and they came back with the news this morning. You have to understand, we've never had so many cases—" The doctor made a choking noise as Hanji caught him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. The medical bag clattered as it hit the floor.

"Are you lying to us?" she said, her rage cold and calloused, "You aren't keeping any back for just the upperclass and the wealthy, are you? Because if you are and we find out, my husband and I know a dozen ways to eviscerate you and make it look like you did it yourself while you were shaving."

"Don't be modest. It's more like twenty," Levi said.

"And I'll help," Remy put in.

"N-no, ma'am!" The doctor clutched at Hanji's hands and spluttered, struggling to shake his head. "I p-p-promise. Please!"

Hanji let him go and stepped back, looking like she had desperately wished he was lying. It would be a relief if he was. Levi put his hand on her arm and then looked at Lindgren. "Where does the supply of medicine come from?"

"You mean originally?" The doctor picked up his bag and hugged it to him again. "It's not too far, it's from a village to the west called Merish. It's a two day ride from here. I intended to send a messenger to get more medicine from them, but the weather, it's been so bad…"

"You should probably go now," Remy said after a few moments of tense silence. "Before they break your legs or something." He grabbed the doctor and started pulling him down the hallway toward the stairs.

Hanji leaned back against the wall and put her face in her hands while Levi glared at the flickering flame in the hall's lamp. He rested a hand on the back on Hanji's neck and gently, soothingly, pulled his fingers through her thick hair as he worked the timeline out in his head. A two day ride. Survey Corps horses could make that in one if you took two horses and alternated without stopping. Calculate in the snow that was supposed to be coming, and it would be a three day trip. He could do it in less than that, and he would have to. The fever took roughly five days to a week to run its course, and he knew that by those last couple days even the medicine might not work.

"One of us has to stay," Hanji said as if she was reading his mind. Might as well be. She was blinking rapidly and there were frustrated tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying. Instead, there was a determined, calculating expression taking over her face as she straightened up. She pulled a leather band from her wrist and tied her hair back into its usual messy ponytail as she went for the stairs, Levi following behind.

"I'll go," he said, "I'll be faster. You can research other remedies, there might be something in the archives."

There was no argument, just a nod of agreement. "I'll get Moblit and Armin to help me." He knew she would want to be here anyways, the four-eyed mother grizzly bear, and he would be more effective if he had something to do. "But I don't want you to go alone."

"Tch. I'll be fine."

"No, not with that storm coming. Take someone else," Hanji said, her tone leaving no further room for discussion.

"Fine, Four-eyes." Whoever it was would have to be ready in a few hours.

The pair went to the study and started grabbing maps to plan out the journey, unfurling the biggest one of the surrounding region on the table in the middle of the room. Remy came in and sat down backwards in the chair by Levi's desk, his arms wrapped around the back support.

"Don't get comfortable," Levi said, "You're going on an errand soon."

"Really?" Remy lifted his head, looking eager to do something.

"Get a warm jacket and snow boots, kiddo," Hanji said, looking up from the map she was hovering over, "You need to go right into headquarters and straight to Erwin. Tell him what's going on and that we need four horses and someone from one of our squads for a mission." She glanced down at the map and made a quick mark on it before looking up again. "And then go find Moblit and tell him I need him to look through the medical stores to see if we have the Rose Fever medicine on hand, just in case." That was a long shot but being thorough wouldn't hurt.

"All right, I'm on it," Remy said, hurrying out of the room.

"And put on thermal underwear! And a hat! And gloves!" Hanji yelled after him. She turned back to the map and bent over it, studying the roads between their district and Merish. For a moment, her shoulders shook, and Levi reached for her, pulling her to him. She pressed her forehead to his, and he threaded his fingers through her messy hair and kept one hand on the small of her back, holding her steady.

"She'll be okay," she said quietly.

"I know, Hanji."

Because there was no other option. They wouldn't lose one of their kids. Their daughter was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanji's coffee was cold and bitter, rather like drinking mud, but she downed the rest of it anyways. She would get some sleep later, after Levi had left. Or maybe she wouldn't. She didn't want to take her eyes off Ava even if there wasn't much she could do. 'Useless' wasn't an adjective that Hanji usually associated with herself, but she couldn't help feeling like it was applicable for once. At least Levi was going somewhere.

Doing something.

She glanced over, watching Levi finish packing his gear into waterproof saddle bags. He and Mike would be riding light and quick on horses bred specifically for travel in the cold, mountainous terrain they would be heading for. They needed to get to the town and back before Ava's fever hit the final stage…

"I don't see why I can't go," Remy huffed, glaring at both of his parents. It didn't matter how many times they explained their reasoning, he still kept begging to be allowed to join the mission. While Hanji understood how he felt, she definitely wasn't letting him going. One would think he would've given up by now since he had been on the receiving end of numerous scowls from his father, but then again, he had inherited a certain amount of stubbornness from both of them.

"You're not even a trainee," Levi said, shoving a final pair of gloves into the bag. "You're staying."

"I've basically been training since I was born." Remy crossed his arms and gave them both a meaningful look. "I'm _your_ kid. I can help, and you know it."

"Which is why I want you to stay," Hanji said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I need you here with me. You can help Armin and me research other cures."

"There isn't—"

"Remy." Levi's voice was as frozen as the wind outside. "You're not going. Stop arguing about it."

Remy glared and shrugged Hanji's hand off his shoulder before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Normally that would get him a yell from one of his parents, but neither of them said anything this time. There was also no need to reassure each other that Remy was just upset, that this was his way of letting off steam. They both already knew that.

"Is Mike here yet?" Levi said as he grabbed his full saddle bags and hauled them over his shoulder.

"No, but Sasha and Jean are here, and they brought your horses." Two horses per person were necessary for a quick trip like this. One could be ridden while the other rested and then switched out. They would eventually both need to rest, but this would let them run for longer when time was so important.

Levi nodded and headed out of the bedroom and down the hall. He stopped at Ava's door and settled the saddlebags on the floor before quietly pushing the door open. Hanji stayed in the doorway as Levi went over to their daughter's bed and sat on the edge.

Ava was asleep, her head resting on her folded hands, her cheeks bright red with fever. She leaned a little into Levi's hand as he brushed his fingers down her face, but she didn't wake up. He bent over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Standing up, Levi moved back to the door, his expression blank. He lifted the saddlebags, draping them over his arm.

"You should wake her up," Hanji whispered, putting her hand on Levi's shoulder.

He shook his head. "She needs to sleep."

"She'll be mad you don't—"

"She'll get over it," Levi cut in, looking at her, his eyes dark. She understood. He couldn't say goodbye, it would have ripped him to shreds, and he needed to focus right now. Hanji squeezed his shoulder and then dropped her hand to his. Gently, she pulled him down the hallway, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. She wished that he didn't have to go, that their daughter was well, that they could spend the day goofing off in the snow and putting new recruits through winter maneuvers hell just for fun. But this was life, and things never went the way you wanted them to.

Dawn was beginning to peek over the edge of the town's rooftops, creating a cold blue glow in the living room. Moblit was standing at the window, talking quietly to Remy, getting him to calm down. Honestly, Moblit was the best second-in-command that Hanji could have ever asked for, and she was grateful for him and his dedication to her and her family, especially when she knew how crazy she made him.

He noticed the two of them. "Mike is here, and he wanted me to let you know that Armin is already at the library."

"Thank you," Hanji said. If anyone could scour through the old books and find a forgotten cure, it was probably Armin. Research was one of his specialties.

Remy glanced over his shoulder at them. He scowled and looked back out the window as if he was ignoring them. Hanji didn't have time to console him right now or deal with his frustration.

"Later, Remy," Levi said, but he didn't get anything in return besides a cold shoulder.

As she and Levi went outside, Hanji saw Sasha and Jean standing beside four fresh horses, and Mike checking the saddle bags on one of the bigger horses. His presence was reassuring, and Hanji was glad he was the one going with Levi, since he would keep an eye on him. Mike lifted his head and nodded in acknowledgement. He also had a soft spot for both of Hanji and Levi's kids, so it made sense that he was out here trying to help one of them.

"These are all good to go," Sasha said, patting the bay she stood beside.

"Good," Levi said shortly.

"Ready?" Mike asked, mounting up, hand loose on the reins.

Levi nodded and handed his saddle bags off to Jean, who automatically started packing them onto the spare horse. He looked at Hanji then reached over and tugged on her hair, pulling her closer so they were eye to eye. "It's going to be all right, shitty glasses."

Tears stung Hanji's eyes, but she nodded, steeling herself. "Obviously, clean freak." She rested her forehead against his for a split second and then pulled back. "Go on. I'll hold down the fort."

Levi turned toward his horse, but the door to the house slammed open at the same time, stopping him short.

"Ava!" Remy shouted, but he couldn't catch the little blur of brown hair and blue blanket as she darted down the steps. Before her bare feet could touch the icy ground, Jean snatched her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

She squirmed in his grip. "Let go, horse face!" she snarled before starting to cough. She pressed her hands to her mouth, but her blue-grey eyes were wide as she peered over her fingers, staring at Levi. Hanji plucked her out of Jean's arms and wrapped the blanket tighter around her, covering her head.

"Ava, have you lost your mind?" she asked, holding her daughter close, frowning at her.

Ava shook her head and looked over at Levi again, one hand resting on Hanji's shoulder. "Papa, you can't leave," she said, "It's too cold." Her lower lip trembled. "Don't go."

Levi walked over to them, his boots crunching the ice and snow that was built up on the cobblestones. He reached over and pulled Ava to him, taking her from Hanji. "I have to," he said, resting her on his hip, "It's important."

"I don't want you to leave," Ava said before she pressed her forehead into the crook of Levi's neck. He could feel the heat emanating from her skin, and it solidified his resolve. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't. He had lost enough people, and there was something he could do to protect her, to save her.

"I know," he said, hugging her to him. "I'll be back soon." He turned to Hanji and handed Ava back over. "Later, chatterbox," he said, letting his hand linger on her flushed cheek for a moment.

"Later," she whispered back, tears racing down her cheeks and dripping across the fingers of his gloves.

Their family didn't say goodbye. Only 'later.' Later was a promise to return while goodbyes sounded final. Levi glanced over his shoulder as he and Mike took off on horseback, watching his family fade into a swirl of gentle snow that was slowly picking up.


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't the nurse-ly type. Hanji was a soldier and a warrior and researcher and a scientist. Not a nurse. She could field dress a wound or carry a screaming halfdead corps member back to base, but that was different. That didn't usually involve sitting at the bedside of someone she loved and hoping they didn't die while she attempted to take care of them.

Still, she didn't trust anyone else to take care of her daughter. That was her job.

Hanji gently patted Ava's forehead with a cool, damp cloth, trying to calm the fever that was ripping her baby apart. It had been a day and a half since Levi had left for the faraway village that still had a chance of having the right medicine, and Ava kept getting worse. Her cough had deepened, and the mark on her collarbone was spreading, an ugly bloom draping over her shoulder and crawling up her neck.

Sending Remy away had been a hard choice, but Hanji had done it for his own good. It would've killed her if both of the kids had caught the illness, so she had asked Sasha and Connie to take Remy for a few days. Sasha's younger brother Kostya was his best friend, so he wouldn't be alone, and the two Corps members could take both of the kids out of the city.

Remy had acted like Hanji was cutting his arm off. "I won't go," he had snarled, his tone going dark and cold. Tears glinted behind his glasses. "You can't just send me away. She's my sister."

"And you're my son."

Levi would have agreed with her decision if he had been there. In the end, Remy had gone with Sasha and Connie and Kostya, but he hadn't even said goodbye to Hanji before leaving. He had refused to speak to her entirely.

Sighing, Hanji ran her hand over Ava's pale arm, feeling the heat that rose from her baby's skin. She was just trying to do the right thing by both her kids, whether Remy understood that or not. He wanted to be here, but that put him in too much danger.

Ava's eyes squinted open for a moment, looking around the room. Lately, whenever she was awake, she didn't seem to always know where she was or what was going on. This time, her grey-blue eyes went wide, and she grabbed Hanji's arm.

"Are they coming?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the coughing.

"Who's they?" Hanji asked, forcing herself to smile a little, trying to reassure Ava.

"The Titans," Ava said, her fingers tightening around Hanji's arm, "They're hungry."

"Sweetheart, Titans don't get hungry." Hanji brushed Ava's hair back from her face and slipped into the bed right beside her. She gathered the eight-year-old against her, pulling her close. "And they're not coming here."

"Yes, they are," Ava said, tears welling up in her eyes, "They're coming, they won't stop."

"Shh," Hanji said. She shook her head and pressed a kiss to Ava's forehead. "They're not coming, but if they were, I'd kill them all. So don't cry, okay?" She rocked her daughter back and forth, wishing that she could automatically make her feel better. After this was over and Ava was better, she was going to go to every doctor in the district and give them a loud, obnoxious piece of her mind. It was just plain irresponsible to allow a medicine supply to become so low when it was as important as this one.

Ava coughed into the inside of her elbow and rolled away from Hanji. "I'm hot."

"I know." Hanji picked up a cold cloth from the bowl on the nightstand and pressed it against Ava's neck. It wouldn't help all that much, not in the long run, but it might at least make Ava more comfortable.

Ava whimpered and curled up tighter, an expression of misery on her face. Hanji stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay. Your dad will be here soon."

* * *

 

Frost was gathering on Levi's hood as he and Mike rode through a mountain pass, heading back toward their home district. The wind and the weather had not been merciful, and snow had piled into the valley since yesterday when they had first ridden through. If it had been a normal trip, they would have taken shelter for a few hours at least in one of the caves, but there was no time for that. If anything, they needed to get home faster than they had arrived.

Two additional saddlebags hung from Levi's saddle, and the spare horse had new packs as well. They were bringing back a whole new supply of the medicine so hopefully no one else would fall victim without a real hope of recovering. Ava was going to get the first dose.

Levi pulled his scarf up over his mouth and nose, trying to cut down the bite of the winter wind. He and Mike were trying to be careful of frostbite, or at least Mike was. Levi was far more focused on getting home as quickly as possible. Mike was the one looking after him this time, though he was loathe to admit it.

"We need to take a break," Mike called out over the wind. Even though he was riding right beside Levi, the wind whipping through the pass made it hard to hear anything. "The horses can't take much more of this."

Levi ignored him. They couldn't stop now, they didn't have time for that. The horses could press through, they were made for times like this.

"Levi."

He glanced over at Mike and shook his head.

"If the horses die from exposure, we'll never make it in time."

That made got a fierce scowl from Levi. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't even want to consider that idea. But Mike had a small point. "Fifteen minutes." After that, they would be right back on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last part of the 5-parter! Thanks for hanging around! ^_^

It was the middle of the night when Levi stumbled into Ava's room, a vial of liquid clutched in his frost-covered, gloved head. Ice and snow clung to his black hair, and his face sported bright, pink patches of wind burn in the glow of the bedside lamp. Hanji lunged out of the chair she had been napping in and collided with him, one hand pulling him close while the other wrapped around the vial.

"You're my favorite," she said, stealing a very chilly kiss from him before turning to Ava's bedside.

"How is she?" Levi demanded. He stepped closer to Ava's bed, wondering why she hadn't immediately woken up when he burst in.

"Take off that coat, you're dripping everywhere."

"Hanji."

"The fever's worse," Hanji said. She was busy putting together an injection, screwing the vial into a syringe, "She hasn't woken up for a few hours, but she'll get better now." She had to get better now.

Levi sat down heavily on the edge of his daughter's bed and yanked off his gloves. He pressed one cold hand to Ava's cheek, the numbness melting away against the heat in her skin. She stirred and mumbled, curling toward him. One blue-grey eye opened into a squint before the other forced itself open.

"Papa," she breathed.

"Hey, chatterbox," Levi said, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, "Don't get weak on me now, got it?"

"Won't," she sighed, pressing closer to him. A wet, harsh cough shook her, and he patted her back as she got her breath back. "Don't…go again."

"I'm staying right here."

"'Kay," She smiled a little before her eyes closed again. She slipped back into an uneasy sleep, exhausted by the fever that was trying its best to destroy her.

Hanji rushed over to the side of Ava's bed and sat down beside Levi, picking up Ava's arm at the same time. She tapped her pale little wrist, looking for a vein, and the moment she found one, she slid the injection into it. Ava stirred again, but she didn't wake up this time.

"There."

And now it would be waiting game to see if Levi had been in time or not. It was cutting it close, but Hanji hoped that the medicine would kick in. It had to.

Leaning over, Hanji dropped the vial onto the bedstand table, amongst the mess that was already there. She drooped against Levi's shoulder for a moment and then looked him over. "What'd you do, fight a yeti? You look rough." She reached over and tucked a dripping lock of hair back behind Levi's ear.

"You look terrible, too, Four-Eyes," Levi said, his voice betraying how tired he was.

Hanji gave a quiet huff of a laugh and bumped her forehead against his.

"Did you sleep at all?" Levi asked.

"Sometimes." Hanji leaned back and tugged at the sleeve of his coat. "Take that off, you really are dripping everywhere, you pint-sized icicle."

Levi let her help him out of the coat, feeling exhaustion seeping into his muscles. He and Mike had ridden almost non-stop after their last break, pushing the horses and themselves to the breaking point. Only a brief break in the weather had given them an edge. He rolled his arm in its socket and rubbed his shoulder, his eyes on his daughter. Her breathing was raspy and shallow, and he could see that the red mark had creeped up her collarbone and was spreading over her neck.

"She'll be fine," Hanji said, her hand resting on his arm, "You got here in time."

Levi didn't say anything. He had to believe it, since the alternative was incomprehensible.

* * *

 

_Three Days Later._

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out to play!"

"Over my dead body," Levi said in an even tone as he walked over in front of the door. Ava was sitting on floor, trying to shove her boot onto her foot over two pairs of socks. Her eyes were bright with mischief instead of a fever as she looked at him, but he could still see that she was tired.

"But Remy and Anders and everyone else wants to go ice skating…" Her lower lip poked out. "I just wanted to watch."

"You just said you wanted to go play."

"I was kidding." Her grin did not melt his resolve a single bit.

"You're still recovering," Levi said. In fact, he was still recovering as well. That ride had taken it out of him. After he had gotten back, he had spent the whole next day nodding off in a chair in Ava's room. Her fever broke that evening, and she had been slowly getting better ever since. However, three days of reset did not suddenly mean she was ready to go out and play in the frozen wasteland of the district.

"Aw, Papa," Ava said, giving up on putting her boots on.

"Don't even start with me." Levi reached down and tugged the hat off her head. "Back to bed, chatterbox."

"Ugh…bed is a prison," Ava grumbled, but she got up and trudged back up the stairs, making sure each step was loud on the stairs.

Levi liked the noise. It told him that she was well enough to start fussing and putting up a fight. He smirked when Hanji's arms encircled him from behind and her lips briefly rested against his neck.

Her breath rustled his hair when she talked. "She gets the attitude from you."

"Yeah. I know."

He liked his kids just the way they were, attitudes and everything.


End file.
